I Wanna Dance With Somebody
by summer-breeze2703
Summary: Seth and Summer story. I'm not gonna give too much away, but lets just say it is one hell of a powerful love story between the two and you'll have to read it to find out what I'm talking about. CHAPTER 9 IS UP! I'm scared of the story myself!
1. I Wanna Feel The Heat With Somebody

**Chapter One: I wanna feel the heat with somebody**

Seth and Summer lay in the blue bed in Seth's room with jenga pieces and two plastic horses surrounding them. Summer's head was pressed against the collar of Seth's grey and white striped collar shirt. She was fiddling around with the buttons whilst Seth combed his hands through Summer's soft, silky brunette hair.

"Too bad we didn't hide Princess Sparkle for that?" Seth said. Summer laughed and looked up at the 'emo geek'.

"I think we scarred her for life," Both of them laughed along to the joke. Seth looked around the bed and saw Captain Oats' hoof placed on top of Princess Sparkle's shiny hair.

"Well it's not as if they were so innocent," Seth pointed at the two horses and Summer gazed at his fingers direction. She laughed even more. Seth continued combing his hands through Summer's hair whilst she looked around Seth's bedroom. She couldn't help but notice a photo of the two of them that was taken during the Tijuana trip.

"We've gone a long way since then haven't we?" Summer asked as she nodded her head towards the photograph. Seth looked towards it and nodded.

"Yeah…That was when you pretended that you didn't kiss me by the pool of my grandfather's birthday."

-"Oh my God," Summer said as the memory of the conversation in the diner soon struck her.

"I was such a bitch back then wasn't I?" Summer looked up at Seth and played around with his chest hair.

"No you…. Yeah you really were." Seth said giggling.

"I guess I'm the only one that really changed huh?" Seth thought and remembered his previous but relatively recent events.

"Nah, I took pot and lied about getting into college. I think I've changed too, only me for the worse."

-"Hey! I told you to stop beating yourself over that, everything turned out okay didn't it?" Summer looked up at Seth with her innocent puppy dog eyes.

"I guess…I just feel so guilty."

-"Well don't." Summer said as she smiled and kissed Seth tenderly.

"What to you say we put PS and CO in the drawer this time?" Summer declared as she began to take off her white overcoat.

"Mmmm… Who's being cheesy now?" Summer laughed as she knew that the comment was pointed directly to the fact that 3 years ago on their first Valentine, Seth began to play Oasis – Wonderwall and asked Summer to dance. Her response to that was a giggle and 'You are so cheesy Cohen.' She began to unbutton Seth's polo shirt and rubbed her hands under his shirt.

"We probably should hide the two this time though. If we show them this they might not have the strength to stand anymore." Seth declared hoping to hear Summer laugh to his comment. Obviously Summer laughed. She removed her hands from out of Seth's shirt and rolled around in Seth's bed. She stood up and held Captain Oats in her left hand and Princess Sparkle in her right. She opened the Seth's top drawer of his desk preparing to place the two plastic horses inside, but then she saw a big collection of pot. Seth was distracted and did not notice the drawer that Summer had accidentally stumbled across as he was too busy piling away all the jenga pieces into a wooden box. Summer put the two plastic horses into the drawer and walked casually back to Seth's bed, pretending not to know anything of it. She slid on her overcoat and gave Seth the 'guilty look'.

"What?" Seth asked. He looked at her intensely wandering if she was trying to create a moment that just did not seem like a moment, or whether something was up.

"Nothing I was just thinking of how far you've come across… You know going from 'emo geek' to a 'kinda hot guy' to a 'pot stirrer' and now this. You really have changed a lot huh?" Summer looked at Seth and squeezed her mouth inwards. She threw herself on Seth's bed causing herself to collide with Seth's weak legs.

"OW! What's wrong with you woman?" Seth asked, being sarcastic with a sense of humour of course. Seth would never forget about Summer's rage blackouts.

"Did I hurt you sweetie?" Summer asked, seeming extremely paranoid. She sat up erect and folded her arms. Seth was still very confused and shocked at her sudden twist of emotions.

"Seth you didn't change at all," Summer announced as she began to hit Seth on his bony triceps.

"What are you talking about?" Seth yelled as he began defending himself from Summer's powerful punches.

"_I've changed, I'm no longer an emo geek. I can't believe I had a pot phase._ All of that was bullshit Cohen!" Summer said, as her impersonation of Seth didn't please him at all.

"You found the pot in my drawer didn't you?"

-"Well it's not like you do a great job of hiding it. I mean it's even bigger than it was when I first found it. Cohen why.. do you keep lying to me?" Seth looked to the ground his face was washed with guilt. Summer felt kind of sorry for him, but still could not believe that Seth told yet another lie to her. Seth stood up and walked towards his drawer.

"What are you doing? You're gonna blaze while I'm in the room? Smart idea!" Summer stated sarcastically. Seth opened his drawer and pulled out CO and PS from the top. He placed the both of them on his desk and continued rummaging through his drawer. He took out the huge back of pot and threw it in the bin that was placed right alongside of his desk.

"You really think that's gonna make a difference?" Summer asked, finally understanding what Seth was doing. To her surprise Seth wasn't finished he continued searching in his drawer.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you have more in there," Summer became very disappointed and extremely pissed off at the fact that her boyfriend had a stash of pot in his drawer and there was a possibility that he had even more. Seth pulled out something of his drawer causing Summer to be astonished.

"Oh my God," Summer was too shocked to do or say anything.

**ATTN: **Please leave a review if you read it. Believe me something big happens in Chapter 2, and I hope that all of you guys are looking forward to reading it. Thank you, xx


	2. When The Night Falls

**Chapter two: When the night falls**

"Seth…"

"Sshh," Summer's hands were covering her mouth. She was breathing heavily and couldn't get the smile off of her face.

"Can you sit down on the floor for this Sum? I want to make sure I get it right." Summer was unsure on what he meant but judging on the present, she was gonna do anything. She stood up and gave Cohen the 'cheesy' look. She sat down on the floor next to the two plastic horses as Seth took a stand on the coffee cart, (no I'm totally kidding). Seth took a stand on his blue bed and held the item in his hands.

"Summer, I love you. I want you to know that I will _always_ love you, and that I never smoked the pot ever since my dads man of the year party. I kept that in my drawer to cover up this," Seth smiled at Summer oh so sweetly.

"Aww, Cohen…that's-"

-"Nah-uh, let me finish." Seth interrupted. Summer understood and kept her mouth shut.

"Two years ago Summer, Or three now, I'm not sure…"

-"Cohen!"

-"Right, right," He laughed and paused.

"I got to know you. I always liked since I first laid eyes on you. But when I got to know you; you were everything I imagined and more." Seth gave a faint giggle and Summer just tilted her head to the right and continued listening to what Seth had to say.

"Summer, I love you; and I think you love me too." Seth was trying to recreate the moment of when he stood on the coffee cart and declared his love for her but also a mix with the time when he pulled Summer out from working in the Graphic Novel launch of 'Atomic County'.

"So that's why I'm asking, _in the presence of this blue bed, and the sacred moment that it represents;_" Seth stood staring at Summer trying to bring back the time of when Summer tried declaring her love for him, but he was so stupid to tell her that he didn't love her anymore, whilst Summer on the other hand was overwhelmed (In a good way) in the gesture that Seth was pulling off, she could hardly breath with all the anxiousness and excitement rushing around inside of her. They both gazed into each others eyes.

"If you can honestly tell me…. That you want to be my wife." Summer grinned and stood up. Seth's left hand was holding the rich diamond ring in the blue blue whilst his right hand was reaching out for Summer's hand. Summer grabbed Seth's hand tightly and pushed herself to stand on the top of Seth's bed. They stood facing each other holding hands. Seth started to look disappointed as Summer had not had a response yet. She just sighed and smiled.

"Well….Obviously, I'll marry you!" She said as she leaned over to Seth and gave him ma great big kiss and a gigantic hug. Seth did the same in return, he took hold of her left hand and placed the diamond ring on Summer's smooth left ring finger. They both smiled and looked back up at each other. Words couldn't explain the love that those to share for each other. Again they gave each other a big, tender kiss and stood kissing for roughly a whole 60 seconds. As Summer pulled away she said the words:

"That'll be 10 bucks Cohen." And laughed, now it was her turn to bring back the moment.

"Actually, I think I paid for the ring.." Seth said as a joke.

"Cohen!" Summer said. She laughed a little.

"Wow, you really know how to ruin a moment."

-"Ah, it's the Cohen's specialty." Summer giggled.

"I love you Seth Cohen."

-"I love you too Summer Roberts." They laid back down and started making out on the bed but then a knock came pounding on to the door.

"Seth? Why is the door locked?" Ryan asked through the blue painted door. Summer jumped off of Seth and covered her mouth.

"Are you ready to tell him?" Summer asked, become cautious of the fact that the both of them were extremely young to be getting married. Seth hesitated and didn't know how to answer. He too knew that Ryan would be extremely shocked and awkward about it.

"Erm.. I'm with Summer, hold on." Seth yelled through the door. He looked at Summer who's hand was still over her mouth.

"I guess I'll have to huh?" Seth said as he stood up and straightened up his shirt. Summer took her hand over her mouth and smiled, but somehow it was a broken smile. She took the blue box in which the ring was placed inside and put it on top of Seth's drawer also putting Captain Oats and Princess sparkle there. She fixed herself up and made it look like they weren't doing anything. Seth looked around his room and made sure everything was in place. He opened the door and saw 'kid chino' standing in front of his very eyes. Ryan walked into the room and made himself comfortable by sitting on top of Seth's now messy bed.

"Hey Atwood," Summer greeted, she waved to him with her right hand. Seth closed his door and walked over to Summer putting his right arm around her.

"Erm… Ryan I think we have some news." Seth said as he looked directly at Ryan. Summer looked up at Seth's tall figure and panicked. She wasn't so sure if _she_ was ready for this.

"We're….." Seth froze up, he couldn't find an easy or uplifting way to tell Ryan, he knew that it was a big deal.

"You're what?" Ryan asked becoming impatient of the silence.

"We're… planning on seeing a movie today, wasn't so sure if you wanted to come or not." Seth blurted out. He felt a bit of relief inside of himself whilst Summer was now disappointed. She didn't understand why Seth hadn't just told Ryan the truth.

"Yeah, okay," Ryan said, he too knew that something else was going on.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

-"Dude, you came here." Seth said remembering the fact that he had not given Ryan an invitation into coming up to his room.

"Yeah I know, but I just wanted to know if you guys were up to seeing a movie. So it's kind of ironic." Ryan said as he stood up from Seth's bed and groaned.

"I was just planning to go out anyway, but a movie sounds good we could do it maybe at 4?" Ryan asked.

"That's perfect." Seth said as he waved Ryan goodbye.

-"You know, actually.." Summer said, causing Ryan to turn around and not exit the room. Summer was still very upset as to why Seth didn't tell Ryan they were engaged.

"I don't think I can make it… Yeah, I just remembered I was supposed to meet up with my dad." Summer said as she gave a fake smile and grabbed Princess Sparkle. It took her a while to do so but Ryan and Seth didn't notice as they were mimicking to each other and knew that something was up.

"Bye you guys." Summer left the room in a hurry.

"Alright so I'll see ya round." Ryan said as he too left the room. Seth threw himself onto his bed in regret. He knew that Summer was upset at the fact that he didn't tell Ryan. He sat in his bed and looked around the room. He saw Captain Oats and walked over to his desk to pick him up. Next to CO was the blue box in which the engagement ring was placed. Seth picked up Captain Oats and noticed something sparkly in the corner of his eye. He looked towards it and saw the diamond engagement ring sitting on top of the blue box.

**ATTN: **AHHH! – how interesting is it getting? I know it's still not very good but I wanted to make a really bad plot for like the first four chapters, and this is one of the plots. Don't worry… There's more on the way. Please review xxx


	3. How To Chase My Blues Away

**Chapter three: How to chase my blues away**

A knock came upon the pale pink door of Summer's room. She stood up from her bed and closed the 'Riviera' magazine she was reading. She opened the door only to find Seth holding the same flower as the one he had used to try and win Summer back from the whole 'graphic novel' launch.

"Oh God, Cohen." She said as she quickly backed away from the door and sat back down on the bed.

"Summer…"

-"Look Cohen; I get it. You're not ready, that's fine. So just go." She insisted ignoring Seth's figure and opening her magazine. Seth felt guilty for everything he had done.

"Summer; I know you're mad at me..."

-"I'm not mad, Cohen. It's just that…" Summer stopped and breathed in deeply. She continued reading.

"It's just that what?" Seth asked hoping that Summer would finally finish the sentence she started.

"It's just that… I've had enough; of _everything_. I'm tired of all the secrets and the lies; I'm tired of backing out of things and just fooling around and never getting anywhere. It just doesn't make sense." Summer looked up at Seth and saw the sad look on his face. She gave him pity and was able to create a broken smile.

"Look… Summer, I told you that I love you… It's just telling Ryan, It's a big deal."

-"I know; and I don't want to pressure you but…to lie? That's not right Seth." Seth understood Summer completely.

"Well what if I can make it up to you?" Seth said as he pulled out the blue box and opened it, unleashing the shimmering of the diamond ring. Summer smiled faintly, but Seth wasn't finished yet. In his other pocket he took out an envelope with the name 'Ryan' written on it.

"This should explain it to him," Seth said as he handed the envelope to Summer. She took hold of it and looked at Seth in disappointment.

"Cohen, you can't tell your best friend that we're engaged in a letter. That just makes you a - - - "

-"Coward?"

-"Exactly. Cohen I love you, and if your not ready to tell Ryan then that's fine. But if your not gonna tell Ryan then… I'm gonna tell my dad. So that one person knows." Seth was shocked in the quick decision that Summer had made. He knew that he wasn't able to tell 'Dr. Roberts' yet.

"I'll tell Ryan." He said. Summer smiled and grabbed the blue box out of his hand. She placed the ring on her left finger and gazed at it.

"I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom,"

-"Okay good, I'll go tell Ryan while you're in there."

-"But Ryan's not in my house."

-"I meant on the phone,"

-"God Cohen! The phone?"

-"Well do you want to see the look on his face? Besides I can still tell his reaction by his voice." Summer thought for a while.

"Okay, fine." She scurried away into her bathroom. Seth pulled out his flat square cell phone out of his jacket and dialled Ryan's number. The ringing tone began and it only took 5 seconds before Ryan's voice immediately went 'Hello?'

-"Hey Ryan, I've got news but I have to say it fast."

-"Hey Seth, what is it?" Seth looked up and noticed a photo of the 'core four' from the beach event that took place right after Trey's shooting. He saw how happy they all were and how much the 'news' could effect everyone.

"I'm not gonna be able to see the movie." Seth said he stamped his foot hard onto the ground as he realised once again he let Summer down.

"It's okay, I was gonna cancel anyway. Kirsten and Sandy want to sit down and talk to me about Berkeley."

-"Okay, I'll just see you some other time."

-"Yep. Bye!"

-"Bye," Seth hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. Summer came out of the bathroom.

"So… How'd it go?" She asked, you could see the excitement on her face expression. It was the exact same facial as when she asked Seth if he got into Brown or not. Seth looked at the ground and scratched the back of his ear. He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath.

"I told him," Seth lied. Inside he was having a breakdown.

"How'd he take it?" Summer asked quickly.

"He took it great."

-"Really?" Summer was becoming enthusiastic in her sentences and smiled with joy.

"Yeah; he said he was happy for us." Summer grinned and jumped on to Seth, squeezing him tightly in her arms.

"Oh, I'm so, happy baby." She said, as she got out of the hug and quickly leaned over him to kiss him. Seth was having a melt down. He couldn't believe he did it _again_.

"You know I should go see him in person." Seth said, that was just an excuse to get away from the awkward situation that he got himself into.

-"Oh well I should go too,"

-"No." Seth rapidly responded.

-"I mean… I think it's better if it's a Seth and Ryan time."

-"But don't you think…."

-"No I don't think. See ya." Seth rushed out of Summer's bedroom and shut the door, causing a loud bang. Summer was left heartbroken, confused, depressed. Only you could imagine.

**ATTN:** Okay, I think that this chapter was crap but it took me AGES to try and find a way they could go back together and have another plot so… looks like Seth screwed up again but don't worry. I believe in happy endings so I'll MAKE SURE they get together happily. I just need to figure out how. Thanks, Please review xx


	4. With Somebody Who Loves Me

**Chapter 4: With Somebody Who Loves Me**

"Ryan?… Buddy I need to talk to you." Seth yelled as he tapped strongly against the glass doors of the pool house. The was no answer.

"Ryan, Come on man. It's me; I _need_ to talk to you. Summer and I have got big news that you _have_ to know or she will kill me. Don't you remember her rage-blackouts and the time she punched Holly? That was a great day don't you think?" Again, no answer.

"Ryan!" Seth was loosing his patience now, he knew that there was tension between him and Summer already and that telling Ryan would be the only thing to fix it. Seth sighed deeply in anger whilst he tried opening the door to the pool-house.

"The door was always open Seth, why didn't you try it?" He mumbled to himself. It wouldn't be the first time we noticed he has a mumbling problem. Seth looked around the pool-house and Ryan was no where in sight. Seth was confused.

"Ryan?" Seth asked as he walked towards the extra rooms at the back of the pool house.

"Dude? You here?" Seth was worried. He knew (or at least he thought) that Ryan was home. He examined the pool house one more time, just to double check. Still, no Ryan. Seth walked out of the pool house and down the stairs heading to the kitchen. Kirsten was pouring some coffee into the green mug that is so often used in the Cohen residence.

"Hey mom, do you know where Ryan is?" Seth asked as he noticed the skinny, blonde woman sipping coffee.

"Yeah he went out to get Chinese. Do you want to invite Summer for dinner, I haven't spoken to her in a while how is she?" Kirsten asked. Seth thought whether to invite Summer to dinner, he was thinking that maybe the best thing for _them_ was for him I to invite her and tell the whole family at 'family dinner'. But then he thought of all the pressure that it would cause, and the reaction on Ryan's face. When Summer sees him she'll know he lied to her beforehand. Seth didn't know what to choose.

"Summer's doing fine and….Yes, she will be coming to dinner… I mean if that's okay with you?"

-"Of course!" Kirsten said. Seth smiled and quickly left the kitchen, heading for his bedroom which to his surprise, was open. The door was left ajar with Seth's big 'Rooney' poster in sight. He sidled into the room and searched inside. On top of his bed lay Summer. She was drenched in tears, with suitcases and bags surrounding her. Clenched in her hands were Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle.

"Summer?" Seth asked. He looked around and noticed everything, making him even more confused than as to why Summer was in his room. He looked at her and felt huge sympathy, even thought he had no idea why she was crying. Summer's head lifted up from Seth's wet pillow and gave a fake smile, but that didn't help. Actually it made her cry more.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, as he put his arm around Summer's shoulder and sat down on his damp bed.

"I told him."

-"Told who what?"

-"My dad… I told him about the engagement,"

-"You did what!" Seth yelled. His arm left Summer's shoulder as he was shocked as to the statement she let out to her father. He had no idea why Summer would have done that without telling him first to check if it was okay. Seth knew that he wasn't helping her. He could tell that she was extremely emotional and vulnerable, and that it's times like these when a girl needs her boyfriend the most. So he placed his arm back on her shoulder and smiled.

"So…?"

-"He's not happy Seth. He kicked me out."

-"WHAT!" Summer started crying even more.

"He kicked you out?… Like out the house? Out forever?" Seth asked, Summer had already made it clear, he was just still in shock.

"Uh-huh, I don't know whether it's forever but, he told me that I was too young to make huge decisions like this without thinking through it properly and that I needed to be more mature and responsible." Summer was finding it hard to breathe. Explaining it just brought the whole experience back which caused her to crying hysterically.

"It's okay, It's okay." Seth repeated. He hugged Summer and rubbed her back.

"You'll be fine right? You've got me." Seth asked. Summer wiped her tears and smiled.

"Yeah, I have." She said happily. Wiping tears from her eyes, that soon got replace by new shred tears. Seth couldn't help but understand that Dr. Roberts was right; that they rushed into it. He couldn't help but blame himself considering he was the one who proposed.

"How about I even the play field?" Seth asked, finally coming to his senses.

"What do you mean?" Summer looked confused but at least her breathing was under control now.

"Come to family dinner tonight. I'll tell everyone." Seth stated. He wasn't nervous this time. He had a great feeling inside of him.

"Are you sure you're ready to do that? I mean telling Kirsten and Sandy? I don't want them to do the same as what my dad did." Summer said, it was so sweet how she was being so thoughtful of her boyfriend despite everything he's done to her.

"Well, if there not okay then… who cares? We have each other right?… We can hitchhike to Canada or to the TJ thing again." Summer laughed.

"Are you really willing to do that for me?" she asked, as she now saw the guy she fell in love with. Seth hesitated, having one small voice inside of him telling him not to do it. But he couldn't help but fight it. For some reason he could really feel his strong love for Summer.

"I would do anything for you." Summer smiled and then pulled Cohen's chin towards her so that they could have a long, tender, loving kiss; a lot similar to the time when they were flipping through the yearbook and established the fact that no one ever spoke to Seth.

"I love you." Seth said. Summer jumped up.

"That's the first time you've said that to me without trying to win me over."

-"No it isn't, I say I love you all the time."

-"Yeah, but I have to say it first."

-"Okay you win," The atmosphere in Seth's bedroom was like a completely green aura. It was just so peaceful. It was just…so happy and filled with love that even as a writer you struggle to describe it.

"So are you ready for the big dinner?" Seth asked, actually seeming excited. He wasn't nervous at all. Summer smiled and nodded, everything was backwards. Seth wasn't nervous but Summer was. They both stood up from the bed holding hands and walking slowly out of Seth's bedroom. Summer still trying to control her crying and Seth trying to bot make his smile seem too obvious. Seth kissed her hand and noticed it was her left one…with no ring on it.

**ATTN:** So what did you guys think of that? It's a bit more interesting than the last Chapter but it becomes more interesting especially at Family Dinner. If you know whati mean, so if you guys leave a review whether you loved it or you hated it, i don't care just as long as i have some sort of idea as to what people think about it so... Please review. My update should be around about Friday UK time. If that makes any sense to people who live in America. Lol. thanks xx


	5. Clock Strikes, Upon The Hour

**Chapter Five: Clock strikes, upon the hour**

"Summer? Where's your ring gone?" Seth asked, letting go of her hand and getting a bit angry. Summer looked up, she had gotten the butterflies knowing that Seth found out.

"Erm…." She was trying really hard to come up with a quick excuse.

"I just left it at home, cos…. I didn't want the ring to get lost or stolen. You know how street thugs can want to take everything from you." Summer was disappointed in her lame excuse, she knew she could come up with something better. Seth on the inside didn't buy it, but for Summer's sake he pretended he did.

"Okay, I think I just heard Ryan come in with the take-out." Seth muttered. He was doing that really cheesy smile and had such a good feeling inside of his stomach. Summer however was a little bit unsure on whether the big 'family dinner' was a good idea or not.

"Seth… Are you sure about this? I mean don't you remember that girl Sadie? When Ryan told the rents' that they were planning on moving to Berkeley together they almost flipped, and that was _the big 'family dinner'_. Summer looked up at Seth in worry.

"Are you saying you don't want to get married?" Seth became upset and slightly heartbroken.

"No, it's just…. I'm not so sure if now is the right time. You know maybe… My dads right; maybe it was to fast." Seth looked down at the ground and bit his lip.

"I think you've made it very clear were you want this relationship to go, I'll see ya 'round." Seth said. He tried exiting his bedroom but Summer grabbed his muscled arm and stopped him.

"Cohen…" She thought about how much this whole 'family dinner' must mean to him. 'For once do something for him.' She thought to herself.

"What!" Seth yelled, becoming angry and impatient.

"I think if we don't go down in the next minute we will be late for dinner." Summer smiled finally getting all the nerves out of her system. Seth became happier and soon their aura was green again. They walked down the stair holding hands and smiling. Ryan walked past the stairs with bags filled with Chinese. He looked up at the two teenage lovebirds and laughed.

"Wow! You guys look just like a married couple." Ryan said, he laughed to his statement.

"Atwood, it's not like we're married yet; and if you wanted to say something subject related you could've said congratulations." Summer said as she hugged Ryan hello and grabbed Seth's hand again.

"Say Congratulations for what?" Ryan asked, completely confused.

"Our engagement silly!" Summer yelled, smiling and acting all chipper and excited.

"You guy's are engaged?" Ryan smiled as to what he thought he just heard.

"You mean… you didn't know?" Summer looked at Seth who was looking to the left and acting like he had not done anything wrong.

"I thought you told him?" Summer got out of her hyper mode and started to feel betrayed by Seth. He turned around and faced Summer, giving her the 'I'm so sorry' look.

"I couldn't… I panicked woman."

-"No don't call me woman Seth. I can not believe you." You get tell Summer was getting angry. She folded her arms and pressed her tongue against her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry,"

-"Wait; I'm still a bit confused. Are you guys getting married or what?" Ryan asked, getting very excited over the event that was about to happen.

"We're engaged." Seth snapped. Hoping to try and convince Summer that he was still in a 'marriage' mood. Summer couldn't help but laugh as she knew exactly what Seth was trying to do. She held his hand again and gave him a loving smile.

"Who else knows?" Ryan asked, becoming really curious of the situation.

"No one. I was planning on telling my parents at dinner which should be any minute right?" Seth looked down at all of the Chinese food containers that were placed inside white plastic bags.

"Yeah, I'll just set it up." Ryan said as he skipped (can you imagine that!) _skipped_ down the isle.

"Summer I know you're probably mad…"

-"It's okay Cohen, I mean I was kind of freaking out upstairs so I guess we're kind of even." Summer smiled and leaned her head on Seth's shoulders.

"Let's do this." Seth said.

Everyone took their seats on the table outside in the patio. Seth and Summer sat next to each other, still clenching hands. Sweat was travelling down Seth's back as he started to get nervous.

"So why doesn't everyone just dig in?" Kirsten suggested. Everyone grabbed their food and placed it on their plate.

"Actually… before everyone starts eating I would like to say something." Seth stood up from his seat and let go off Summer's hand. He took a big gulp and a sip of his water.

"Well, Mum; Dad. As you both know, Summer and I have been together for 3 years now, roughly anyway, and I think you can both say that I've never been happier, then when I'm with her." Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and smiled. The words they were hearing coming out of their son's mouth was so sweet they couldn't help but think in their head 'awww'.

"So that is why, yesterday; I made a life-changing decision. Which the both of you can choose whether or not you would like to back me up on it, but no matter what you decide, it's gonna happen." Ryan nodded along to Seth's unprepared speech and thought to himself that Seth was actually doing a good job of it.

"Summer and I…. are engaged. I proposed to her yesterday and the only reason I did that was because she means the world to me, and I love her. Both of you know how important she is to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with no other girl; so I thought to myself. Why not make it sure? And you always taught me that 'the earlier the better', and that's what I think right now." Seth looked into his parent's eyes so intensely. He looked down towards the ground and then towards Summer. She was just smiling up at him and was close to tears over his touching speech. He held his hand out for her and Summer took it without hesitation. Seth put his arm around her and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you Summer."

-"I love you too Cohen."

**ATTN:** HELLO PEOPLE! Lol, I know I am such a tease but all of you are going to have to wait until chapter 6 to find out what Kirsten and Sandy's thought's about the engagement are. But believe me chapter 6 is one to read. I know I said I might not update until Friday but my brother was finally not hogging the computer for his A-level course work so I thought I would take my chances. Please review, it would mean a lot to me xx


	6. Not Enough Time To Figure Out

**Chapter 6: Not enough time to figure out**

"You guys are engaged?" Kirsten asked, she was extremely excited that her little boy was all grown up. There was enthusiasm in her voice and smiling through her mouth. She stood up, or should I say 'jumped up' from her chair and gave Seth a gigantic hug, followed by a tightly squeezed 'congratulations/ I'm so happy for you' hug to Summer. Seth gave a cheesy grin to his upbeat mother and turned to his dad that had a completely different reaction to the scenario. Sandy's mouth was shut tightly, he looked to the ground and then shook his head slowly. He looked up, nodded at Seth disappointedly and then threw his napkin on to the table. He pushed his chair out and left. Kirsten and Ryan just stared at each other not knowing what to do or say whilst Summer tried her hardest to console Seth and ensure him that everything was okay. She hugged him but Seth refused the gesture as he was too upset and angry to think of anything else but Sandy himself.

"Seth…" Summer started. She placed her hand on Seth's shoulder and started rubbing against his polo shirt.

-"Summer don't okay… not now." Seth said as he wobbled Summer's hand off of his shoulder and left the outdoor dinner table.

"Just give him a bit of space… At least I think that's all he needs." Ryan suggested as he gave Summer a sympathy hug. Kirsten stared to the ground in hatred. She was horrified at what Sandy had done.

"Excuse me," She said in a very monotone way. She too left the dinner table and left only Ryan and Summer.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Ryan asked. Summer just wiped her tears and gave a broken smile.

"No its okay; you're right. All he needs is space." She sniffed in a bit and sighed.

"I mean that's all that I needed."

-"Wait, you mean; you're dad…"

-"He's not a big fan of the engagement." Summer cut through. Ryan gave sympathy to the new engaged couple.

"SANDY!" Kirsten yelled, entering her bedroom. A big blue luggage was wide open on the bed with a few of Seth's personal belongings inside. Sandy took no notice in what Kirsten was saying.

"What are you doing?" Kirsten asked as she noticed the suitcase.

"Seth is too young to make important decisions like this. I mean what is this? Pot, lying about getting into college, getting arrested, getting engaged;" Sandy glared into Kirsten's eyes and Kirsten was just blinded with anger, pain, sympathy; you know the feeling.

"I mean what's next huh? Murder? A CHILD?" Sandy shouted.

"Sandy don't you think you're overreacting?" Kirsten asked, leaning towards Seth and Summer's side of the story. Of course Kirsten understood everything that Sandy was saying, but she remembers what it was like to be young and in love.

"I do not think I am overreacting one bit. I'm just trying to look out for this family because things _will _go wrong at this young stage at life. He will get heartbroken when Summer shows her true colours; do you remember what she was like two, three years ago? She's never truly changed…"

"SANDY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Out of nowhere Ryan shouted and appeared from the doors of their bedroom. He clenched onto Summer's hand and dragged her into the room. (Not forcefully of course). She was crying with tears rolling down her face. She could hardly breathe and when she could she never had complete control over it.

"THIS GIRL HAS HEARD EVERYTHING YOU'VE JUST SAID ABOUT HER IN THE LAST COUPLE MINUTES, AND SHE AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HORRIFIED IN OUR LIVES…"

-"DO NOT YELL AT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE, I LET YOU LIVE HERE!"

-"SO NOW WHAT? BECAUSE I'M YELLING AT YOU ARE YOU GONNA PACK MY BAGS TOO."

-"You really are going pass the boundaries now kid." Sandy was loosing his temper he walked towards Ryan and didn't blink once.

"Maybe I am pushing a little, but you know what it's like to love someone as much as Seth does." The whole atmosphere was becoming a lot calmer now, no one was shouting and it seemed like all it was, was an unpleasant conversation.

"Summer has gone a long way since I first came here and I know that she would never hurt Seth in that way. So what are you doing man?" Sandy gazed into Ryan's eyes, still not blinking. He looked around the room and saw Kirsten staring at him with blind hate, Summer crying and Ryan angry. He looked up at the ceiling and through the photograph of Seth that was in his hands onto the bed.

"Ryan you can pack your own bags. Tell Seth I don't want to see him again until the divorce is finalized. Summer; I know you've changed; but let's face it, the change won't ever be permanent." Sandy nodded his head to his own personal cruel 'speech'.

"Now get out of my bedroom." Ryan smiled and laughed.

"I was right from the beginning." Sandy looked up.

"What do you mean?"

-"You had a dream Sandy that Seth was going to go to Berkeley and meet some smart girl like you did. That didn't happen."

-"How does that make you right?"

-"Don't you remember back in juvi?" Ryan took three steps forward and got face to face, close up with Sandy.

"Having a dream doesn't make you smart, knowing it won't come true; that does." He tilted his head to the right and left the room. Summer followed him.

As they left the bedroom doors they saw Seth pressing his ear against the door panel. Seth was depressed with no other energy to talk, or move. Summer continued crying and pushed herself into Seth's arms. Seth had a little strength to return the hug and shred a tear. The couple stood outside the door hugging and crying; and with no place to live.

**ATTN: ** Sorry! I haven't updated this in ages, school and then it wasn't working. Hope you like this chapter and please oh please review. xx


	7. I Need A Man Who'll Take A Chance

**Chapter 7: I need a man who'll take a chance**

Ryan and Summer sat on Seth's stripy bed staring into space and wandering what the three of them were going to do. Seth and Sandy had been arguing for the last three hours and no matter how hard they tried, Ryan and Summer couldn't drown out the shouts.

"Dad, it's not about what you want…"

-"Oh it sure is, you have no idea how much I have wanted you to go to college, and now you're going to blow it over some high school sweetheart."

-"What are you talking about? I'm still going to college."

-"So you think, but what happens when it's 8 long weeks without your fiancé what will you do then?"

-"I'll still talk to her on the phone and it's not as if I'll start skipping classes. She's got college too you know?"

-"Don't be smart with me. You want to talk about skipping classes? What about Marissa huh? There was a time in life when she skipped classes to be with Alex, remember her? Marissa is Summer's best friend what makes you think Summer is all that different?"

-"So what if Summer will skip classes? I won't. And if you think I'm being smart with you now; you should wait and see in a month from now how well Summer and I will be doing without you."

-"Do not talk to me that way unless you want to end up like your grandfather."

-"What? Dead? Are you really gonna kill me dad?"

-"Just get out of this house."

-"I would if you gave me my suitcase that you packed for me."

-"Do you really think _I'm_ gonna get that for you? Do you really believe---"

-"JUST STOP IT!" Summer shouted. She stomped through the isle into the scene.

-"Mr C you--"

-"Do not call me Mr C, Summer"

-"Do not call me Summer, Mr C. You lost that right after you insulted me and dug up my past." Summer said, giving Sandy a taste of her bitchy past life (so to speak).

"Look, clearly you're not okay with Seth and I getting married--"

-"Clearly" Seth interrupted.

-"You shut your mouth son!" Sandy yelled.

-"You can't call me son anymore; _Sandy_." Seth said in a very provoking way.

-"You are really going off edge,"

-"JUST STOP IT!" Summer screamed, getting sick of it once again.

-"Look, you're _so_ not okay with Seth and I getting married - and I truly stress that so. But it's all good because neither was my dad. Mr C, Sandy; when I found out how badly my dad took the news; I realised that he was the _biggest_ son of a bitch I had ever known. Wanna know why?"

-"No Summer I---"

-"It's because he wasn't there for me when I needed him the most. You know he was there for me when I broke up with Seth. He was there for me when Seth sailed away; but he was never there for me when I wanted his encouragement and support." Summer bit her lip and looked at the ground – a lot similar to the time when she saw a child version of Seth at the airport, whilst deciding to leave Zach with his family on there way to Italy. Sandy looked up at Summer and Seth, finally giving a little bit of understanding.

"You have always been there for Seth; Always. Why is it different this time? Just think about it." Summer gave Sandy the faintest smile she could ever give, obviously it contained a hint of hatred, angry and despair in it too.

"Come on Seth, My cars parked outside. We should go." Ryan joined the crowd holding a ton of bags and dragging three suitcases.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked. Summer and Seth turned around and hugged each other, knowing that they will have to face the world together without any parental support.

"Yeah, let's go." Seth said firmly. The three teenagers walked down the isle and gazed around into a house that they may never see again. Sandy nodded his head slowly and shred a tear of regret. He turned around only to find Kirsten standing by the door of his and hers bedroom. She had the most evil look on her face – but come on can you blame her? She stomped towards him and slapped Sandy with all her might. Alike the time when it was Christmakkah in the Cohen residence and Kirsten couldn't help but slap Caleb after keeping her illegitimate sister from her for so long. She gave a grunt and stamped into the bedroom locking the door so Sandy could not enter.

Back outside Ryan was packing all the bags into Summers car – not that it really fit anyway. Summer and Seth stood on the driveway hugging each other with sympathy. Crying so hard but thankful for opportunity to love one another.

"All set." Ryan confirmed. Summer broke the hug and looked at her car. The boot was already filled up and Ryan was still holding two bags in his hand.

"Where are those gonna go Atwood?" She asked. Ryan looked into the car, realising that Summer's car was a two-seater only.

"We can hold it during the ride." Ryan said, becoming proud of the answer he came up with on the spot.

"Yeah that's great but isn't there only two seats?" Seth asked, pointing at the car.

"What's your point?" Ryan asked, looking a little confused.

"So… there's three of us; meaning we are one seat short." Ryan sighed, finally understanding Seth's point.

"So how are we going to do this?" The three looked at each other blankly, having no idea what so ever to do.

"Well we could---" Seth started choking on nothing, he began gasping for air.

"Seth? SETH!" Summer screamed noticing that something was going on. Seth was reeling back and was heading for the floor. She ran and cupped his head in her hands before letting his head collide with the floor.

"SETH!" Ryan yelled joining the scene. Ryan started shaking Seth's face….

_**Ryan has a Flashback**_

Marissa lay in his arms gasping for air on the floor. Her head was cupped into his one right hand whilst he shook her head with his left.

"Marissa?...Marissa?" He kept on trying to make her conscious again but it never seemed to work.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Seth?...Seth?" Ryan kept on trying to make him get up but it never seemed to work.

"Oh my God," Ryan mumbled to himself.

"What!" Summer yelled. She was panicking and had no idea what to do.

"Well Atwood don't just stand there do something!" Ryan didn't no what to do, or say. Seth lying on the floor was a splitting image of when Marissa died in his arms.

"I'm sorry Summer, and Seth; But I can't do this." Ryan backed away slowly and ran out of sight.

"RYAN!" Summer screamed.

"No, no, no, no." Summer cried. She was trying her best to keep herself calm. Seth was still breathing. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Okay come on Seth." Summer stood up and dragged Seth delicately to her car. She opened the passenger seat door and placed him into the leather chair. Tears streamed down her face running to the other side of her car. She started the engine and turned on her navigator; that would lead her straight to the emergency room.

"No. NO! I've already lost my best friend, I'm not gonna loose you too." She shouted, hoping somewhere inside of him Seth could hear her.

"You're gonna be okay, You're gonna be okay.." She chanted to herself. She couldn't help but gasp for air herself.


	8. The Sun Begins To Fade

**ATTN:** no part of the story has changed. I've only just added this first ATTN to it and gave you guys a little more information at the last ATTN.

**Chapter eight: The sun begins to fade**

Summer drove down the long and narrow roads with Seth in the passenger seat of her beamer. He was still unconscious and his head lay against the shaky glass of the car window. Summer was driving so fast that there was a high possibility she was going to get into a car crash, but that didn't scare her; not as much as the fact that she could loose her fiancé anyway. One final turn to the right brought her to the entrance to the A&E. She parked ever so crookedly and spontaneously opened the door. She ran to the other side to grab Seth out of the car, many people standing near the entrance.

"CAN SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE?" Summer shouted, she was getting aggravated but mostly it was just fear. Lots of men in white coats came running towards Summer's silver beamer.

"What do you need maam?" One of the doctors asked? His nametag read: **Dr. Marc**

-"Well for one thing I need a hand with carrying him and I need you to do whatever you can to make him come conscious!" Summer's voice started to get croaky, just like it gets when you try to talk right before you cry.

-"Maam if you could just calm down everyth---"

-"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH TONIGHT!" Summer brought herself to the floor crying and screaming in hysterics. Facing the floor made her unaware of the fact that they had layed Seth to a stretcher and wheeled him in.

"In….Out….In….Out." she took deep breathes in order to consider calming herself down. She gasped in a hell of a lot of air and looked up only to find that Seth wasn't there and neither were any doctors. Summer screamed and started pounding her hands towards her head, a lot similar to how Oliver reacted when Marissa found out the truth about Natalie Bishop. She stood up and ran through the parking area and the sliding automatic doors. As she entered the waiting room of the A&E she noticed Seth being wheeled in through soon-to-be locked doors.

"SETH!" She shrieked running towards the doors that shut just as she was about to run through them.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" She screamed, pointing her not-so-steady finger at the receptionist.

-"I'm sorry maam only family members are allowed to enter there."

-"I AM FAMILY DAMN IT! Or at least I'm supposed to be if everything wasn't so fed up!" Little kids in the waiting room laughed at the bad word Summer had just screamed out.

-"Miss, since this is a hospital and kids are situated in all areas of the building, we would really appreciate it if you could not use such inappropriate language." Summer lifted her head up and faced the receptionist; her messy hair covering her face and eyes as evil as a devil.

"LOOK!"

-"Sssshhh…. Please, there's a baby." The receptionist pointed towards a tiny little baby sleeping inside a pram.

"Look, my fiancé _just_ got wheeled in. We _just_ got engaged yesterday and neither of our parents took the news good. To top that my just-got-engaged to fiancé fell unconscious in a driveway and now I am not allowed to go through some goddamn doors to see him and make sure he is okay?" She asked. Her voice became more firm now, but there was slight sarcasm in her voice. Who am I kidding? There was HUGE sarcasm in her voice. The receptionist took her speech to heart and gave understanding. She nodded and smiled, faced downwards and pressed a button causing the doors to open.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Summer shrieked. Happiness started fulfilling her voice but not enough to help her forget what sort of situation Seth was in. She ran through the doors and faced left, right, ahead and had no idea where they had wheeled him in. Her lips started to tremble as she sprinted through the corridors looking into every room. Tears rolled down her face like a waterfall and then she bumped into someone.

"Summer Roberts? Why are you in a rush?"

-"Hi Denise! Look I don't have a lot of time, my fiancé just became unconscious and I have no idea where he is."

-"Well do you know what doctor he was with?" Summer looked to the floor and thought hard to remember what name was on the doctor's coat.

"Dr. Matt? I think." Denise shook her head in disagreement.

"That's not possible, he's in room 22 performing a tummy tuck to Liesel Rothbert. God Bless her if that makes a difference." Summer continued thinking.

"Dr…Dr…" She mumbled to herself.

"God! I know it begins with a M!" She stomped her right foot hard against the floor.

"DR MARC! The doctor that wheeled him in was DR MARC!" Summer yelled.

"Well I did just see him wheel a tall, thin brown haired boy into room 12. Happen to be your fiancé?"

-"YES! That's him, tall skinny brown haired. THANK YOU!" She yelled, running down the corridors and waving Denise goodbye. She stumbled into room 12 and saw Seth lying on a hospital bed with his eyes closed and his chest slowly moving up and down.

"Are you allowed to be in here?" Dr Heeley asked, facing towards Summer.

"Yeah, I'm his fiancé. I was the one that was screaming outside. Where's Dr Marc?" Summer said, finally calming herself down now that she knew where Seth was.

"He um… he had to go and help some other woman."

-"Some other woman'? That doesn't sound very professional."

"I'm a new doctor here. It's actually just temporary." Summer gave a faint smile and nodded.

"So you two are engaged?"

-"Yeah, just got into it yesterday but since then everything has pretty much sucked."

-"Oh, sorry about that."

-"Thanks. Is he gonna be okay?" Summer asked, walking towards the hospital bed and gripping hold of Seth's left hand.

"Well we don't know what happened to him yet but we are gonna take some tests and we can tell you what happened to him in a couple hours." Summer breathed in.

"But I mean… By the looks of it; does it seem serious?"

-"Well if he's been unconscious for quite a while and his chest is moving as slow as that; it might be." Summer ran out again and cried, continuously gasping for air.

"In the mean time you might want to consider calling his parents and letting them know where he is and what's happened. There's a pay phone right outside the room to your left." Dr Heeley said as he wrote down some details about Seth on a piece of paper.

"Yeah sure. I'll keep them informed." Summer said, the steadiness in her voice rushed away and guilt washed over her as she had let go of Seth's hand. She walked outside room 12 and leaned against the wall. She stared blankly towards the payphone to the left and knew that she couldn't handle talking to Sandy. Kirsten sure, fine – she took the news well and was supportive but Sandy? 'Nah, you're not ready for this' She thought to herself. She desperately wanted to inform Kirsten and Kirsten only but she didn't know her cell number and there was a fifty-fifty chance that if she called the house phone; Sandy would pick up. Summer sighed and sat down on the chairs that were positioned directly opposite the pay phone. She leaned her arm on the arm rest and her head against her hands. She blinked slowly three timed until her eyes became heavier and heavier. 'Don't fall asleep now, not now.' Summer thought to herself, but the sadness of Seth and the memory of Sandy's reaction quickly put her to sleep.

**Summer dreams about all the good and bad times with Seth**

-Every girl needs a white knight

-Seth Cohen; white knight

-They weren't there when you had to read your poem aloud, and your hand was shaking

cos you cared what the other kids thought

-Poem? What Poem?

-I Wish I was a mermaid

-You remember that? That was like sixth grade.

-I would like to remind you of the time, when you kissed me by the pool at my

grandfathers birthday party

-What are you talking about?

-I just, I think we should be friends

- I don't wanna be your friend

-So you chose Anna?

-No; Yes

-The whole reason why we broke up; is because for me; it's always been you Summer.

And I've tried to deny it, but I can't. You're undeniable.

-Why are you doing this?

-Because Summer, I like you; this much. And if you don't feel the same way about me then, someone's gonna have to give me a hand down because it's really high up here and I could fall and that would be embarrassing; more embarrassing.

- I can't believe this

-It's all over for the big public make-out session

-That'll be ten bucks Cohen

-It's for a worthy cause

-What do you want from me Cohen?

-I just want you

-No you don't. You had me; you had me at Christmakkah in a freaking Wonder Women costume and you chose Anna. You had me three months ago and you left.

-Yeah and I wanna make that up to you….

-It has nothing to do with me, it is about you and it is always about you. You know it seems that you only want me when you can't have me. You like the chase and that is all. So you know what? You can have it. I'm going home

-What are you doing here?

-What do you think Cohen?

-Zach and I got to talking

-Aww did that make you guys think of me? That is so sweet

-We have Summer

-What, no

-It's our last week, of our last semester, of our last year, so we have to make it…last

-Can't argue with that logic

-We applied to Brown so we could be together

-Well, I changed my mind

-Just say it, Cohen if you don't love me I promise I will go to Brown by myself and I will be cold, and miserable, and alone; and I will never bother you again.

-I don't love you anymore

-I just want to say I'm sorry for lying to you and----

**Summer's dream about all the good and bad times with Seth finishes as she is woken up by Dr. Heeley tapping her on the shoulder.**

"Excuse me maam?" Summer's eyes slowly opened as she tried to relocate herself into the hospital. She lifted up her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Summer asked as she finally brought herself back to life and had enough strength to stand herself up. Dr Heeley clicked his pen and clipped it to his pocket he held his clipboard next to his body and looked into Summer's eyes.

"The tests are finished and we've gathered enough information already to know what happened; but first did you inform his parents?" Summer turned her head towards the payphone. She shook her head and looked back at Dr Heeley.

"Um, No I fell asleep." Summer said looking up at the tall figure. The doctor nodded and allowed Summer to enter room 12 with his hand as an indicator. She walked into the room and saw Seth laying there with tubes going in and out of him and lots of plasters around places in which they must have taken blood tests.

"Oh my god." She said quietly running over to Seth's body and gripping hold of his hand.

"He's gonna be okay right? Please tell me he'll be fine." Summer said facing Dr. Heeley with watering eyes. The doctor shut the door and sat down on a chair.

"Throughout all the tests we have done and the results that we have gathered; We have noticed that Mr Cohen's collapse in the driveway was triggered by the fact that he must have recently smoked pot." Dr Heeley gave Summer some time to gather that information before hitting her with the real bad news.

"Oh my god." Summer gasped, finding it hard to breathe.

"Mr….Seth Cohen; has developed a very early stage of Lung Cancer." He blurted out. Summer gasped for air, she couldn't breathe at all and she felt like she was about to faint herself.

"Is it serious? I mean I know it's serious but I mean is he gonna die?" Summer asked, fearing the word of death, she just had to make sure he was going to be okay.

"He'll be fine right now, but if something like this happens again there's only a 10 chance he'll live. I'm sorry." Summer fell to the floor in tears.

"Not Seth, no, no, NO!" She screamed. Crying and banging the floor.

"Maam, I know this must be an extremely hard time for you, but in the mean time we would appreciate it if you went into his domain and rid everything that could make his condition worse. For example cigarettes, bags of marijuana, cocaine, any kind of bad use of drugs." Summer didn't even take notice of Dr Heeley's words as the news of her fiancé having lung cancer was bad enough. She brought herself up and sat next to Seth on the hospital bed; she clenched onto his hand and whispered in his ear:

"I love you Cohen. I always will." Dr Heeley, gave an evil grin and slowly closed the door locking it behind him. He walked towards Summer with his shiny leather shoes clicking on each step. Summer lifted her head up from Seth's chest and face Dr Heeley.

"What's going on?" Dr Heeley opened his white overcoat and picked out something long and shiny.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Summer screamed.

**ATTN:** I don't wanna stop there, but I have to. I hope you folks liked that chapter because it is gonna be the last chapter I write for 4 weeks. It is the biggest cliff-hanger so far and I made it extremely long on purpose. If you read everything carefully you should figure out the clue. Hope you like it and PLEASE OH PLEASE review this one! I'll be going on holiday next week but there is a chance I'll update it before then, which would be good luck to you guys! – Okay hold on, I'll give you guys a chance then; Chapter 9 will be up at the end of the week BUT then I can't write for 4 weeks because I will be on holiday!


	9. I’ve Been In Love And Lost My Senses

**Attn:** HELLO! It's been 3 weeks (I think) since my last update and boy have I missed this story so much. I think I left it up to the bit with the doctor closing the door and pulling out something, did summer scream (let me check)…..yeah she screamed. So I'm just gonna go right back into it and hope you like it!

**Chapter nine : I've Been In Love And Lost My Senses**

"Dr Heeley? What is going on?" Summer asked. She was panicked by the thought of what was going on, she stood up slowly and backed away from the doctor.

"**_Dr_** Heeley? Boy I sound special,**_ dr_**. Maybe I should be a doctor. **_Dr Heeley_** sure has a good ring to it." He said looking at her in a very evil smiling way.

"So… you mean you're not a real doctor?" Summer asked again, finding it extremely hard to breathe. She was still backing away not looking behind her in case 'Dr Heeley' was going to do anything. He was still holding the object in his hands, pointing the tip towards Summer.

"Where are you going? There is so much I want to talk to you about.." He was walking closer to her as she was backing away. Summer was almost sure that her heart had stopped beating, she had this feeling in her tummy as if there was a hand pulling her towards the ground so she could faint. Her eyes were becoming very heavy and her steps backwards became more and more slower.

"Come on, stay, chat, I'm not gonna hurt you." Dr Heeley said, again with the evil-smiling facial expression. Summer shook her head from side to side, not stopping. She backed away until she came to a cupboard that stopped her.

"That's right… you've got no where else to go. It's just me, and you." The evil man laughed at his words. Summer had the worst feeling in her stomach, in her head she built a list of what this guy is about:

Not a doctor

Wants to rape her

Completely evil

Wants to kill her

Possibly killed Dr. Marc

Lied about Seth

Goal in Life : Kill a pretty brunette girl

A more insane AND evil version of Oliver

Summer slapped herself to stop thinking about this 'Dr Heeley' guy. She had to worry about Seth. He was the one that was lying on the hospital bed right now unconscious – ah who was she kidding, she was terrified out of her clothes! She needed to do something to this 'Dr Heeley' guy in order to think about Seth again. Okay Summer think; think.

"Just sit down and talk to me, that's all I want. I just want to get to know you." He said in an evil but somehow persuasive way. Summer's heart finally started beating normally again, an idea popped into her head that would help her think about Seth again. She fixed her top and brushed through her hair with her fingers. She smiled and sat down on one of the spare chairs next to Seth's bed. Dr Heeley took the next empty chair which was placed directly opposite to the chair that Summer was sitting in.

"So… I only just realised that I don't even know your name." Dr Heeley said, putting the shiny object inside his coat pocket. Summer follwed the object and knew exactly where it was placed, now that was when the ultimate idea came to mind. She smiled again and put one leg on top of the other, a very flirtatious position.

"Summer, My name is Summer. But what about you? Is there a first name? Or is it just Heeley?" Her voice was extremely high pitched, but calm. Very unusual of Summer don't you think?

"It's um… Chris, Chris Heeley." He said, laying into the chair and staring at Summer's face, only really it was about 5 inches lower.

"Ooh, I've always like that name Chris, I've always found it very…sexy." Summer said, leaning towards Dr Heeley and getting closer to him.

"Well I've always found Summer my favourite season." Chris said, leaning towards Summer. They gazed into each others eyes.

"So what else is there to know about you?" Heeley asked, again lowering his view. Summer noticed this and in her head was thinking 'oh my god, sicko or what!'.

"Well I have a boyfriend that's lying next to me, but we were never that strong and stable."

-"Really?.. That's interesting,"

-"Yeah, he was actually always a weakling and couldn't do anything. He won't ever find a good job like… I dunno a doctor?"

-"You like doctors?"

-"Yeah I do," Summer said smiling and gazing into his eyes. 'Okay this is it' she thought to herself. 'Aim for his lips and it will all be over'. Summer took a big gulp, she closed her eyes and slowly moved her head towards him giving him the final 10 movement before kissing. Dr Heeley or 'Chris' moved forward, causing his lips to collide with Summer's to what he thought was a very passionate and romantic, tender loving kiss. Summer however, her heart was breaking into pieces knowing that she was kissing another man aside from Seth but as they were kissing Summer moved her arm onto his back, rubbing it slowly to make it seem to Chris she was causing electricity; she however thought differently. She lowered her hand towards the front a little, nearing his coat pocket. (Do you guys see where I'm going with this?) Chris put his arms on Summer's back rubbing it up and down. He felt the strap of her bra and tried his best to undo it. Summer's eyes immediately opened, her lips still colliding with Dr Heeley's. Slowly she moved her hand into his pocket and felt the sharp blade being grazed gently against her fingers. She took a hold of the black handle and removed her lips from Dr Heeley's.

"This Is For Seth!" She said, giving Chris and evil smile. She held the knife firmly in her hands, and pointed the tip towards his back. Summer couldn't do it; she couldn't kill another human being; but she knew she had to, for Seth. Summer closed her eyes and took a big gulp, with a scream she jabbed the knife into Dr Heeley's back. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall in shock that she actually did it. Barely breathing she dropped to the floor together with the doctor and sat there in disbelief.

"Oh my God," She mumbled to herself, as she was still holding the knife that was currently in Dr Heeley's bleeding back. She pulled the knife out of his flesh causing drops of blood to fall to the cream carpet.

"Dr Marc? Is everything okay? We could hear screaming….." someone said through the locked door. Summer jumped and looked at Chris who was lying on the floor covered in blood just like her hand was.

"Dr Marc?" Summer stood up, leaving the knife on the floor and walking towards Seth's bed. She kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to him, hoping somehow he could hear her. She headed for the window and opened it wide. The weapon she used to stab Chris was lying on the floor, she picked it up and chucked it out of the window.

"Okay Summer, All you have to do now is hide the body." She said to herself. Summer looked around the room and couldn't think of a place to hide the body. She looked again and noticed the cupboard that she had collided with whilst backing away from Chris. 'You'll just use that' She thought to herself. She walked towards the cream cupboard and shook the doors open.

"Oh my God." She said, close to screams. Inside the cupboard lay a tall man in a white coat, with the nametag 'DR MARC'.

"Dr Marc? Are you there? Okay hold on, We're coming in," Summer could hear a key being placed in the lock. She looked around the room, Seth in a hospital bed, a bleeding guy in an open cupboard, a bleeding guy on the floor and her, covered in blood.


End file.
